The present invention is directed to medical and laboratory fluid specimen collecting and testing apparatus, and more specifically to an apparatus for detecting the presence of specific antigens in biological fluids.
The family of immunoassay works upon the simple principle that is the specific recognition of an antigen by an antibody. Thus specific antigen detection and quantification requires an antibody which recognizes the uniqueness of an antigen. The antigen binding site of antibodies recognizes about six amino acids or their equivalent in mass. One unique binding site serves as an identifying marker for that protein.
When a definitive antibody for a given antigen is available it is used to identify the antigen in the sample mixture. Once the antibody combines with the antigen a means is needed to recognize the complex.
The present invention is directed toward apparatus which can use immunoassay in sample treatment apparatus for diagnostic and testing purposes.
It is generally necessary in diagnosing and testing for many diseases to collect biological fluids from a patient, e.g., sputum, blood, pleural and peritoneal cavity fluids, urine, etc. for analysis. It is important during the collection handling of biological fluid specimens that the potential of specimen contamination and the spread of any infection from the specimen be minimized. In addition there is also the potential for specimen damage during the collection and/or shipment process as well as the potential for destruction of certain components of the specimen because the packaging does not screen fluids or causes mixing of different fluid components which will negate the test results or result in false data being obtained when the specimen is tested.
There currently exists a need to collect and test biological fluids for the presence of cancer which can be quickly and easily accomplished through color testing.
A typical specimen collecting apparatus is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,346. This apparatus includes a base stand which supports the specimen vial in an upright position. A funnel is inserted in the open end of the specimen vial and surrounds and encloses the upper portion of the vial. The base stand has an upwardly extending tubular wall which at least partially surrounds the vial in connection with the cap and allows the user to remove the vial without touching the surface or coming in contact with the specimen. Examples of various types of liquid containers for collecting and transporting urine are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,777,739; 3,881,465; 4,042,337; 4,084,937; 4,244,920; 4,492,258 and 4,700,714.
Another specimen collection device shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,791 discloses a collection receptacle having a nipple upon which is mounted a specimen container which receives a predetermined amount of the specimen in a sealed condition. The specimen container is provided with an integally formed cap which is placed over the opening in which the collector nipple is inserted. U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,274 discloses a midstream urine collector having a funnel which transmits urine into a cup member which is covered by a membrane cover.
A combined strip testing device and collection apparatus is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,530 and is directed to an apparatus which integrates testing and collection by having chemical reagent test strips present within the tube together with specific gravity reading means allowing immediate testing of the urine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,983 is directed towards a liquid collection system having an antiseptic member on the discharge section which uses a filter of air and bacteria impervious material to filter the urine.
It is therefore desirable to provide an easy to handle disposable apparatus which uses a fluid sample such as blood and captures various antigens from the blood so that cancer testing can be performed quickly and accurately with minimum time.